Romantyczny rejs
Romantyczny rejs (jap. 私だって彼が欲しい！豪華船のワナ Watashi datte kare ga hoshii! Gōkasen no wana, ang. I Want a Boyfriend Too! Trap of the Cruise Ship) – 12 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym jest mowa o rejsie statkiem. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 23 maja 1992 roku. Opis odcinka W Królestwie Ciemności Jadeite obserwuje Sailor Moon w Szklanej Kuli i jest zły, ponieważ się jej nie pozbył. Na jego oczach pojawia się Thetis, ostatnia youma generała, która mówi, że jest wobec niej obojętny. Gdy Jadeite próbuje się jej pozbyć poprzez zabicie, youma proponuje mu, żeby razem odebrali ludziom energię. Usagi w swoim domu ogląda reklamę rejsu statkiem. Chce wyruszyć w rejs, więc informuje o tym Naru. Ale okazuje się, że bilety na wycieczkę zostały wysprzedane miesiąc temu. Nagle pojawia się Umino. Mówi, że miał bilet na rejs, który oddał koledze. Dodaje, że bilety można wygrać w loterii ulicznej. Usagi biegnie, by wziąć udział w losowaniu. Ale nie udaje jej się wylosować biletów na rejs. Wtedy zjawia się Rei i bierze udział w losowaniu. W końcu udaje jej wygrać bilety. Rei, po kłótni z Usagi, zabiera Ami do restauracji i proponuje, żeby wybrały się razem na rejs. Usagi, podsłuchując dziewczyny, planuje zemstę. Wieczorem statek wycieczkowy ma odpłynąć z portu. Usagi wpada na pomysł, jak się tam dostać. Za pomocą słów Mocy Księżyca, zmień mnie w fotografkę! przemienia się, umieszcza Lunę w torbie i wchodzi na pokład. Na statku para złoczyńców obserwuje pasażerów. Jadeite gratuluje Thetis tego pomysłu. Ami i Rei chodząc po statku, obserwują pary zakochane. Narzekają, że nie mają chłopaków. Tymczasem Usagi dociera do pewnego pomieszczenia pod pokładem statku. Kapitan stąd ją wypędza i mówi, że to jest niebezpieczne. Dziewczyna flirtuje z nim, ale w tym momencie pojawia się Thetis i wraz z Jadeitem odchodzi. Luna wychodzi z torby i informuje naszą bohaterkę, że to wróg. Na sali pasażerowie zbierają się, aby obejrzeć przedstawienie. Na scenie pojawia się Thetis i zabiera ludziom energię. Rei i Ami próbują się bronić, ale wróg jest zbyt silny. Usagi dociera na salę i widzi, że jest tam potwór. Wypowiada słowa Moon Prism Power, Make Up!, zamienia się w Sailor Moon i staje do walki z Thetis. Ami i Rei widząc scenę walki idą w ślady Usagi. Ami za pomocą słów Mercury Power, Make Up! zamienia się w Sailor Mercury, a Rei za pomocą słów Mars Power, Make Up! staje się Sailor Mars. Dziewczyny pokonują Thetis wspólnymi siłami: Sailor Mercury używa ataku Sabão Spray!, Sailor Mars Fire Soul!, a Sailor Moon zaś Moon Tiara Action!. Jadeite słysząc głos Królowej Beryl wraca do Królestwa Ciemności. Pasażerowie statku odzyskują energię, a Rei mówi przyjaciółkom, że następnym razem wybierze się na wycieczkę z przyszłym jej chłopakiem. Ten odcinek kończy się kłótnią z Usagi. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Luna – Keiko Han * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Gurio Umino – Keiichi Nanba * Królowa Beryl – Keiko Han * Jadeite – Masaya Onosaka * Thetis – Miki Itō * Mężczyzna od loterii – Arihiro Masuda * Członek załogi – Michio Nakao * Kobieta – Miyuki Maruyama Galeria Zapowiedź odc12.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep12_1.jpg Ep12_2.jpg Ep12_3.jpg Ep12_4.jpg Ep12_5.jpg Ep12_6.jpg Ep12_7.jpg Ep12_8.jpg Uwagi * Pierwszy polski tytuł odcinka to Romantyczna podróż (Polsat). * Odcinek jest fillerem. Żadna ze scen w nim zawartych nie pochodzi z mangi. Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii